Wesker's Sweetheart Part One x
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Wesker Finally Finds A Sweetheart. Will This Change Him As A Person Or Will He Stay His Vicious Old Self? Wesker OOC.
1. Wesker's Sweetheart Part 1

Wesker's Sweetheart – A Resident Evil Songfic.

It had been the same ever since I met her three years ago, when she joined S.T.A.R.S. I saw her when she came back for the interview. I knew I had to hire her straight away. I usually kept my feelings inside but… she was different… very different. I am ten years older than she is, she was 16 and I was 26 but it didn't change anything. I figured in order to make her mine, then I would have to get her to, well obviously, like me but for me not as "Wesker, My Boss" but as "Wesker, My Baby" I know it seemed incredibly stupid at the time but I thought I was in with a very god chance. When I eventually got her talking to me one to one and I was planning to ask her out the next disaster struck, she started going out with _Redfield_.

My whole world felt like it was collapsing around me and I started to become rather moody with everyone – except her…

About three months into her and _Redfields_ relationship if that's even what you want to call it… she came to me, as a friend, and told me that she had fallen completely and utterly in love with Leon S Kennedy so my world fell into itself once again. Hooray . I locked myself in my office for days at a time. Then one day, when I eventually ventured out of my office after yet another glorious horrible, tearful day that is, I caught her crying. I remember asking her if she was all right. She replied with "I need to speak to you" so I took her to my office. "Wesk… I wanna quit this job if that is even possible." "No way! I mean your completely amazing at what you do Shiv!! I refuse to let you quit." I remember looking at her and feeling the sexual tension building higher and higher.

I wondered if she felt it too…

"Ive also left Chris cuz I told him that I…" she broke off. "Tell me why you broke up with Chris" When I said his name, she began to cry again. I took the chance and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and she sobbed into my chest. I hated seeing her like this I really did. "Shiv…" I said to her softly, rubbing her back "Yeah?" she replied, then looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, which were full of tears at this moment. "I need to tell you something…" "What's up Wesk?" She sniffed wiping her eyes. I paused. "Wesk?" "I…" "No Wesk. Hold on I never told you the reason why me and Chris broke up." "Oh… go ahead…" I looked at her again "The reason why is because I told him I liked someone else. You know who it is don't you Wesk?" "Leon?" I asked, totally confused "No Wesk… It's…" She breathed out "You…" she let go of me and went to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Shiv… you really like me?" I asked her. It was supposed to come out nicely but instead it came out sternly and boss like. She was not intimidated by it one bit though. That is one of the things I love about her that she is not intimidated easily. "Do you?" I repeated. "Yes…" she admitted bravely.

I took one-step towards her "Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you…" "Tell me what, sir?" I then sat on the edge of my desk and crossed my arms, studying her beautiful outline behind my dark shades. "Tell me what!?" she asked, more firmly. I looked right at her this time. "Well… I like you too Shiv…" "What!?" she shouted. It was more shock and disbelief than anything. "Yeah… so erm…" "Now what?" "Well I guess we could start seeing each other but the age difference will be a problem…" "I don't care Wesk… in my eyes age is just a number" I took her hand in mine and said, "Well if you really don't mind then I would love to go out with you." "Alright then" She grinned. "But what about everyone at work?" "Well I'll let them know and if anyone says anything out of turn then I will fire them on the spot. "Thanks Wesk!" she said happily and put her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace.

As she pulled away, I went to kiss her but there was a knock on the door to my office. "Come in!" I yelled in frustration. Jill Valentine the woman who wanted my Shiv to leave S.T.A.R.S, entered my office. She hated rookies and I mean HATED them with very strong avengence for some reason or another… She was giving Shiv a bad time if she said ANYTHING, I would deck her! "And what do I owe you the pleasure of Ms Valentine?" I asked her "I was actually coming to ask you if you had seen Rook- erm I mean Shiv anywhere Sir but you obviously have cuz she's right there… erm Shiv… Leon is looking for you cuz he wants to talk to you. Should I tell him that you're busy?" She grinned, mockingly at her and me. "Erm yeah cuz I'm trying to save my job here!" she lied to Jill. "Oh okay well why don't you just tell him yourself? He's right here" she said to her. Oh god he was an all. "Shiv…" "Leon… what's…" He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her deeply, cutting her words short. "Leon…" she breathed out and then looked back at me. She saw my head turn away from her "Hold on Leon. I don't care if you see this…" I remember her coming up to me, turning my head towards her putting her arms around my neck and she gently pressed her lips on mine. I put my arm around her back and my hand on the back of her neck. Leon was outraged! Meanwhile however, I was in kissing heaven! I liked her even more. She was mine and I was hers. Finally. Having a relationship in work with one of my colleagues was exiting! In addition, that she did get away with an AWFUL lot of more things with me.

I was driving her home one night when she turned and said to me "Wesk?" "Shiv?" "Yano when we get to mine?" "Yeah?" She took in a breath. "Do you wanna come in for a little while?" I looked at her through the cars rear mirror and replied with "Erm…" "If you don't want to I'll understand" "I'll think about it okay?" "Okay…" She sounded a little disappointed. Neither of us spoke for the rest of the car journey. It was the quietest one we had had! 3 months into the relationship and this was the first time we hadn't spoke. I broke the silence outside her house. "Are you angry with me babe?" "No! Don't be so silly baby of course not! Why would you think that?" "It's just that we hardly spoke on the way here so I thought…" "No silly I'm fine! Just a little upset that you declined me that's all…" "I never. I want to come into yours for a bit. Actually. I'd love too." "Really!? Erm I mean.. Okay…"

We got out of the car and went into hers. "It's a bit messy…" she said nervously as she put the key into the lock. It wasn't messy!! Very far from it actually! We sat in her lounge for a while talking. "Do you want a drink or something?" "Babe, listen. Don't be so nervous! I'm not gonna jump on you or anything!" I said to her. She laughed. "Oh… I'm sorry Wesk it's just… I keep expecting you to ask me for it." "No! I wouldn't do that! Not unless you wanted me to. I respect you not like other boys." "Oh Wesk.." She said, cuddling me. I kissed the top of her head softly. "Anyway like I was saying… do you want a drink or something?" "Yeah I'll come and help you" I offered.

Once we had the drinks, we sat back in her lounge and talked again. "Wesk…" "Yeah?" "I'm gonna tell you something…" "Okay" She rested her head against my chest and I put my arms around her, then she said something it was very quiet but she still said it. "I love you…" I lifted her head up and said "Do you?" "Do I what?" she went bright red. "Love me?" "Yes…" She admitted "Oh…" I went very quiet. "Sorry if it's too soon Wesk.." "No it's okay… it's just scared me a little that's all…" She got up, rather sharply might I add, and went upstairs. I heard her crying so I went to the bottom of the stairs "Shiv? Baby?" No reply. Then as I was turning away I heard "Wesk? Can you come up here for a sec please?" So I made my way up the stairs and Shiv met me at the top of them. "Shiv I need to speak to you." I took her into the nearest room. "Right. I'll admit it. The whole I Love You thing really freaked me out a hell of a lot. I just need time to think this through…" "You have to THINK about if you love me back Wesk!?" Okay, she sounded a little angry. But that is expected when your own Boyfriend is too scared to admit that he loves you back. Coward… I kept thinking to myself. "Fine. If you have to _think _about how much I mean to you, IF THAT'S ANYTHING AT ALL Then I give up! I totally and utterly can't be bothered anymore Wesk…" "Well we can all think like that Shiv and if that's your attitude then it's mine too. Were over if that's the way you feel!" I spun around and walked out of the room, down the stairs and just as I got to the front door I heard her calling my name

"Wesk!" She sounded like she was in tears. She ran down the stairs and said "You know I didn't mean _any _of that! Please don't leave me Wesk!" She pleaded. Oh god I felt so guilty! I did love her back. "Shiv… I guess I was just scared to admit it. I love you too and I'm sorry about what I just said and you know I didn't mean any of it either!" "Back up a sec… you just told me you loved me too!" "Yeah…" I admitted, shyly. "You didn't have to be scared to tell me. Even though I was scared to tell you I loved you." "You were? But it didn't seem like it though…" "Yeah I know. I try not to be nervous around you Wesk…" "Oh… me too but it doesn't work" "Oh well…" She came over to me and slid her arms around me. I put my arms around her too. I sigh "I'm sorry." "Me too." I kissed the top of her head. "Hey I've just thought! We've just had our first row!" I say "Oh yeah!" I made her laugh at least! She looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed her back. She was pushing my shirt up and I had my hands inside hers. She pulled me towards the sofa. "Shiv, are you sure?" "Yeah Wesk… I Love You. Why don't you want to?" "No it's not that its just … oh it doesn't matter" I say, kissing her again.

If you have an imagination you know what happens next…

About 1 year later I find myself saying goodbye to her. She had to move up to Harvardville after the Raccoon City incident and she had left me because of my defection to Umbrella. My defection broke her heart and it was too much for her to take so she left me and her job, her friends, her home, everything. It's hard coping without her, but I'm getting on with life as normal (well I say normal…) Heh…

2 years later I received a voicemail on my mobile. Off Shiv… "Hey Wesk! It's me, Shiv! God I miss you. I'm trying NOT to use up all of Leon's credit here so I'll have to make it quick. Someone told me you were dead today so I was just ringing for confirmation. What am I doing! Cuz if your dead then I'm leaving a message for well… no one! Okay baby hold on! Uuggh Leon's moaning. If you are alive then give us a ring on 07766605652. Love You Wesk! Bye!" Dialling tone. I broke down. She still loved me… after all these years… But by the sounds of things she was with Leon now… well at least I knew she was okay. I got the number off the voicemail, typed it into my phone, and pressed 'CALL' it rang through. "Hello?" There was no going back now…

************************ End of Part One *************************

I Dont Own Resident Evil Or Any Of Its Characters And/Or Towns And Such.

CAPCOM Owns Resident Evil.


	2. Forever & Always

Forever and Always – A Resident Evil Fanfic - Part Two of Wesker's Sweetheart.

"Hello?" she repeated "Shiv! Hi!" "Who's this?" she asked, "It's me. Wesker" I heard her fall off her chair and a small squeak of pain. "Oh are you okay?" I sympathised. "Is it really you? This is a piss take isn't?" "No honestly it's really me" "Prove it." She challenged me. "Okay… you left S.T.A.R.S because of the Raccoon City disaster and because I defected to Umbrella. The year was 2007" "Oh my god" she said, I heard her standing up. "It's really you Wesk…" She sounded shocked "Where are you?" "I'm at my dad's," "I thought…" "Well he's my guardian actually, Wesk…" "Ohhh! That makes more sense now!" I said, clicking on. "You haven't changed Wesk!" she laughed "Oh my god! Idea! Why don't you come to my dad's to se me!" "I… erm… Where is it?" "It's the Groznji Grad Fortress if that means anything to you" "What you mean that massive dock off building in the south of Harvardville?" "Yeah! You can't miss it ahaa. If you get the joke!" she laughed. God I missed her… "I'll be over like tomorrow morning if you like?" "Yeah! I'd love to see you again Wesk!" "Can you meet me at the airport then?" "Yeah sure!" "I'll text you when I have landed" "Okay. I'll see you later Wesk" "Yeah okay, bye Shiv…" "Bye Wesk!" (Dialling Tone…) I began to pack a few things, got a ticket to Harvardville VIA aeroplane, and flew out to Harvardville

The next morning – Harvardville Airport – 2.20am.

I sent a text to Shiv telling her that I had landed and about 20 minutes later a tall, broad man with red boots and a long brown jacket approached me with an half asleep girl on his arm. "Are you… Albert Wesker?" he asked "Maybe. And you would be?" "I'm Colonel Volgin. Shiv's guardian." He said referring to the very sleepy girl on his arm. "Oh! Volgin! Hello! Erm…" "Can you please follow us to the car?" "Yeah… err…" I'd noticed Shiv had fallen fully asleep on her father's arm. "Oh let me take her Volgin" I picked her up and carried her to her chauffeured car – oh sorry limousine. We sat in the back with Shiv nestled up against me. She had become more beautiful than I remember. Well I did know her when she was 16 when she was in the middle of her teens "So I heard from Shiv that you are one of her ex's. What happened?" Volgin asked me, studying my face. "Well… I broke her heart by defecting from S.T.A.R.S to the Umbrella Corporation. She was very upset so she left me and then she moved on up here to Harvardville. I've missed her an awful lot." I admitted. Volgin looked at me, then to her. "I must say. You do treat her with an awful lot of respect. Like Ocelot. They are as close as brother and sister. Is that what you're like?" "I haven't seen her in three years. I think it will be a bit awkward for us to be honest." "Yeah I understand because it was awkward for me and her at first considering our past history" I looked at him weirdly. "I'll tell you about it one day. Our past is a bad un…" I kept looking at Volgin then my gaze broke as Shiv stirred beside me. She sort of nuzzled into my side. Then she looked up at me. "Wesk!" Oh my god! It's really you! Wait hold on…" She pinches herself hard on the arm. "Oww! Yep I'm not dreaming!" she hugged me and I put my arm around her. She hadn't changed a bit! "You didn't have to pinch yourself to see if I was really here you know Shiv, I told you I was coming to see you!" "Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure that's all Wesk… Oh I'm so glad you're alive!" She said. She looked happy… then I noticed the necklace that she had placed around her delicate neck. It had on it two rings… "You're married…" I said trying not to sound too disappointed. "Yeah I am. A year and a half… but its not to Leon… it's to Randy Orton... we broke up like a few weeks ago because of his sister… she is a total bitch…" "Oh she sound like it if she made you lose the one you love Shiv…" "Well you'll get to meet Randy when we get to Groznji Grad Wesker… he's lovely. Much better than Leon…" My father muttered.

Groznji Grad – 45 Minutes Later – Shiv and Wesker – Wesker's Room

I heard footsteps approaching my room then a knock on it. "Come in" The door opened. I recognized the little brunette head at once "Shiv?" "Wesk…" She was in tears. I beckoned her to come and sit next to me. She looked briefly at me then at the wall in front of her. "What's up sweetheart?" "Me and Randy… we had another fight Wesk…" She said, still looking idly at the wall. "Why?" The blondy – brunette then looked at her feet, as if she was unable to look in my eyes. I sighed and placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to look at me, "What happened hunnie?" "I found some rather dirty texts on his phone as I was looking through it… and Leon didn't back me up so I'm not with him anymore either. I only flipped out on Randy because I still care about him… and to be quite honest… I think he knows that to… we started arguing and shouting right in each other's faces. It wasn't nice… he also mentioned the word divorce a few times as well… I'm scared that I'm gonna loose him forever if I don't do something to win him back Wesk…" She was trying not to burst in to noisy sobs. "It ended up where I smacked his face and walked away from him telling him to do as he pleases…" "That doesn't give him the right or the excuse to treat you like this… after all you are still his wife" "Until further notice that is Wesk…" "You do realise that this means war? That son of a -" I jumped up off the sofa, the idea of throttling that bastard for hurting my sweetheart and making her cry, only to be stopped by Shiv's hand on my arm. "Wesk don't please I don't want this getting worse than it already is" she pleaded, "Well where is he now then? Cuz you do know that if no when I see the fucker he's going down right?" ""He went out for a walk… Wesk just promise me that you will always be there for me and will always be with me…" "Forever and always Shiv… you have my word on that one…" "Thanks Wesk…" She said as I kissed the top of her head. After Shiv had calmed down, I asked her a very serious question… "Shiv? You know that you and Randy are on 'none speaking' terms?" "Yeah…?" "Well I was kinda wondering would you…?" Before I could say anything else, she leapt on top of me and pressed our lips together in a heated kiss. It was rough and fierce and I kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Then I got on top of her instead, pinning her down on the bed. We had finally been reunited after three long, agonizing years of separation. It is a wonder that I didn't tackle the blondy – brunette to the floor the second I saw her. It wasn't just a physical attraction to her… it was everything about the beautiful, sometimes stubborn, young woman that had me hooked from the start and it was defiantly something that I would never grow tired of either. I slipped my hands under her shirt and caressed every curve of her body, moving up towards her breasts. She moaned as my fingers moved across her velvety skin. I then began placing gentle pecks on her tummy and going towards her neck. As I reached her neck, I sucked on the skin below her jaw line. I heard her giggle slightly, and then I said to her "I've missed you, Shiv…" "Ditto…" Shiv said. She then pulled me up from her neck and back up to her lips. She moaned into the liplock. We kissed for ages. If only I didn't need air right now, I could most probably go on for longer. Shiv then sensed that I was uneasy so her pulled away, letting me get to the air. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck and shoulders then back to my mouth when I knew I had enough oxygen to last me a good while. I glued our lips together in another passionate and heated kiss and then it ended. We both panted and lay against each other for a little while. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "You're good… you know that right?" The blondy – brunette grinned playfully. "I'm just… very well taught Wesk…" "You have always been good…" She flipped her hair back out of her face and looked at me. "It didn't take us long to get together this time did it Wesk?" "Nope… just a little under an hour…" "That's kinda bad" She giggled. "Not really. You know I'll always love you. Forever and always, Shiv". She grinned and slapped my rear playfully, "Like I said before… ditto" I grinned back at her and then I closed the distance between our hungry lips once again, eyes closed and hearts pounding… it was like our first kiss all over again. After the kiss ended, my new lover got out of the bed and pulled on her shirt again and turned and said to me, "Be right back Wesk… Stay here" "Shiv!" I called out to her "Yeah?" she said, putting her head back around the doorframe, "I Love You" "I Love You too Wesk…" She smiled at me and went back out of the room. Finally some happiness… but how long would it last?

************************End Of Chapter 2**************************


	3. Betrayal, Lies & Heartbreak

Betrayal, Lies & Heartbreak – A Resident Evil & Metal Gear Solid Crossover.

It had been four months and Wesker and I had not argued in ages. This was great! My daddy had invited me to stay in Groznji Grad for a while, so I agreed and asked Wesker to come with me thinking that this would be the perfect excuse for my daddy to meet him. Upon our arrival, my daddy met us at the gates to welcome us.

"Hello sweetheart!" daddy said coming over and hugging me.

"How have you been? Ive missed you so much!"

"Hey Daddy. Ive been fine and I have missed you lots too!" I say hugging him back

He let go then looked at Wesker.

"And this must be-"

"I'm Albert. Albert Wesker."

Wesker cut in offering my Daddy his hand who took it, greeting him. My daddy then let go of his hand and took him away with him, talking to him, leaving me at the gates.

"Yeah sure I'd like to come with you dad…" I say sarcastically, walking in the opposite direction to the main fortress.

Later on that evening – Groznji Grad Fortress

Wesker came in to the room I was in and he was looking rather flushed…

"Hey Wesk, are you alright?" I asked him, curiously.

"I am fine thank you. I have just been speaking with your father and I have never seen a more proud father than what he is of you"

I looked at Wesker then. As if on cue, my father walked through the door. My father looked at Wesker and he looked back at him and smiled. I am so glad they were getting along!

Later on that evening whilst Wesker and I were in bed, he turned to me and said,

"Your father asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay here for longer than planned. I would love to personally. What do you think?"

"Yeah… I would be alright with that, Wesk. I take it you really like it here. Actually I don't blame you… you and my daddy seem to be getting along well"

"Yes he has taken quite a shine to me and as have I to him. I think we are going to be friends for quite some time."

"That's brilliant!"

I hugged Wesker tightly and he put his arm around me too. After deciding I was bored of that, I climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck gently.

"Shiv?" he said as I began biting his neck, slightly.

"Shiv I'm not in the mood for that!"

I stopped kissing his neck and looked at him, rather disappointed

"What's wrong Wesk?" I asked him

"Nothing…" he pushed me off him, got up and went out of the bedroom.

I went to my daddy about five minutes later. I knocked on his office door.

"C…come in!" I heard my father reply from behind the closed door. I entered quickly.

"Daddy has Wesker said anything to you… oh h…hey Wesk" I said, noticing his glowing eyes in the shadows.

He emerged from beside the windowsill, and went and stood by my daddy. He looked at me, and then his dark sunglasses covered his cats – eyes once more.

"Should we tell her now, or in the morning?" my father said to Wesker.

"Tell me what?"

"It doesn't matter." Wesker said, menacingly.

"Sweetheart… I am going to tell you something. You may want to sit down for this…"

"No I'm fine standing. Just tell me daddy! Oh no your not dying are you… oh… please no don't let it be that…"

"It's not darling"

"Oh good…" I say, relieved

My father sits down on his bed and sighs. Wesker wouldn't look at me.

"Wesker? You're not leaving me are you?"

He looks at my father.

"Wesker?" I repeated sternly but my voice was shaking slightly just like the rest of my body.

My daddy looked at me.

"This maybe harder than I expected. You're so fragile, so… delicate. I don't know how you will take it."

"Well in that case…" Wesker said, starting for the door.

"Albert stay here you have got to help me tell her!" my father instructed.

Wesker sighs and walks further back into the room again.

"Tell her…" my father, said his face in his hands. He spoke slowly and calmly.

Wesker came and stood in front of me, put his hands on my shoulders, kissed me and said,

"I'm leaving you."

A tear started trickling down my cheek.

"Why… ive not done anything"

"No it's not you it's defiantly me. I'm leaving you because…"

He paused for a moment and looked down, thinking about how he would tell me most likely. After what seemed like hours had gone by, he looked up, took a breath then spoke very clearly and quietly.

"I'm leaving you because I… I love you're father."

He let go of my shoulders and turned away from me.

"You… WHAT!"

"Sweetheart it's true. We have been seeing each other for about four weeks now."

"How! You only met Wesker today daddy this makes no sense whatsoever!" I say, covering my eyes with my hand

"We have been meeting up for a while now" Volgin explained.

"Behind my back! Daddy how could you do this to me… mores to the point Wesker… how could YOU do this to me!" I was yelling which means my emotions were showing. Well my eyes were streaming with tears so it was obvious they were showing anyway.

"I can't believe you would both betray me like this!" I look at my father and my ex lover in disbelief

"I don't want anything to do with either of you two ever again!"

I storm out of my father's office in tears.

2 hours later – Groznji Grad Fortress

After I had calmed down, I emerged from my room; my eyes were all red and puffy. I went down the stairs to the main Groznji Grad building but to my dismay, Wesker was there so I tried my best to avoid eye contact with the dirty blonde at all costs. Until he cornered me…

"Shiv… at least talk to me"

I ignored him.

"Please say something to me at least"

"Fuck off, liar"

"I never lied to you, Shiv…"

"Oh yeah okay so seeing my daddy behind my back is hardly lying to me is it!" I shouted at him

As quick as lightning he appeared in front of me, stopping me from moving out of the doorway and pushing me back into the room that we were in.

"Why didn't you tell me straightaway instead of leaving it and making this heartbreak even worse?" I said, eventually.

"I guess I just couldn't"

"Oh so that makes it alright does it? Therefore, that must mean that every time you said I love you, you were lying. Every time we did stuff, you were faking it. Do you know how much this is hurting me Wesker?"

He stayed silent

"No I didn't think so"

He actually backed me into a corner and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I do know how much this is hurting you because it's hurting me a little too"

"Obviously not, as you told me that you were leaving me without a second thought!" I argued back

"Face it Wesker, you're heartless! You don't care about who or what you hut just as long as you get what you want!"

I had begun to cry again. Tears streamed down my blotchy cheeks once more and Wesker did not seem to care one bit.

"I can't believe I loved you! Well… you have your own way now. I do not see the point in me hanging about here"

I tried to push him away but he gripped onto my arms tightly, pinning me into the corner. My father comes in.

"Everything alright in here Wesker?"

"Yes Volgin. Everything's fine."

He lets go of my arms and leaves with my father, leaving me alone once more.

I went home from Groznji Grad two days later. It really only hit me properly when I was away from it all. That is when I realised; Wesker was never coming back. I had to try to prove to myself that it was the end by getting rid of the necklace he gave me when we 1st met.

At least my family were supportive! My eldest brother, Taker, was the most protective over me. Three months passed and I think I was getting over Wesker a little. I think. Heh.

This is when another bombshell fell.

Wesker & Volgin were history. Volgin had informed Taker by a phone call. Then Taker came to give me the news. He knocked on my bedroom door…

"Baby Girl can I come in please?"

"Yeah sure"

He enters my room and sits in the chair beside my bed. I was sitting in the bay beside my windowsill.

"I have to tell you something"

"Go on…" I say, turning my attention away from looking out of the window to look at him.

"Wesker and your father are over."

My eyebrows raised a little.

"Why? What has happened? I'm not bothered like I just want to gloat to that backstabber of a man I used to call Daddy"

"Don't Shiv, Volgin is very upset. Wesker left your father because he still loves you. Volgin said that they were talking about you and that Wesker said it was bad what he did to you and that he could not handle the guilt anymore. He finished with your father shortly thereafter"

He paused for a second.

"Volgin also said that they were over about a week into it because they hardly spoke or did anything" he finished.

"Erm Taker? I did not really want images of my ex and Volgin doing things. Thank you very much for scarring my thoughts!" I said, laughing afterwards.

"Heh. It's good to hear you laugh, baby sis" Taker said standing up and covering my hand with his.

I smiled putting my free hand on his arm.

"Oh yes before I forget… Wesker's coming home."

I closed my eyes and breathed out hard.

"Okay" Was all I managed at this point.

Three and a half hours later – Hardy Boyz Mansion

I had heard Wesker's arrival and was ignoring all the shouts for me to go down and see him. Then I heard footsteps approaching my room and then a knock on the door.

I slowly opened it

"What?"

"Aren't you coming to see Wesker?" It was my cousin, Matt Hardy.

"You are kidding me, right? Anyway I'm going out"

"But he is asking for you! And also there's a storm coming…"

"Ah well, I'm only going for a short walk anyway" I inform him.

I grabbed my shoes and put them on then began making my way down the stairs. Only to find Wesker at the bottom of them. Out eyes met.

"Shiv…" he breathed

I pushed past him and went out of the front door. I was gone for hours and about half an hour after I left the storm had begin settling in. My family were beginning to get rather worried about me.

"It's half past ten! Where the hell is she?" Taker said, getting agitated

"Don't worry cuz. I'm sure she will be back," Matt said comforting him a little.

Wesker said nothing then quickly stood up, put his jacket back on and walked out of the front door muttering on the way:

"I'm going out for a breather…"

"Where's he off to in a hurry? And in weather like this!" Matt said

"I have no idea…" Taker said, watching him walk up the driveway and into the rain.

Meanwhile, I was walking down an abandoned street, which was usually bustling with life but because of the rain had left it deserted and cold. Stupid me did not think ahead and bring a jacket. I could hear people behind me. It was a young couple, which reminded me of a younger version of Wesker & I back in our S.T.A.R.S days.

I thought about him and then my mind shifted to what happened. To how he betrayed me. I went down an alleyway to try to find some sort of protection away from the rain. I was shivering like crazy.

"I would do anything to make my heart stop hurting," I muttered to myself.

I had decided to stay down the alleyway for a little while to see if the raid would die down which, unfortunately, it did not. Then I heard someone coming down the alleyway.

"H…h…hello?"

I saw a flash of red and then I knew who it was instantaneously.

"Wesker?"

"Shiv… there you are. That couple said they saw someone come down here so I came to see if it was you or not…"

"Well yeah it is me… duh. Anyway why ha vent you got your sunglasses on?"

"They were steaming up and it was annoying me so I took them off"

"I heard about you and Volgin."

"Yeah…"

"Good. Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place should you?"

"Well yeah but don't shout at me! I couldn't help who I fell in love with could I?"

"Oh shut up Wesker, seriously! You could have said no like any normal person would have, but you did not did you? No because you're selfish," I shouted at him, walking back up the alleyway into the deserted street.

"I cannot stress to you how sorry I am! Shiv please could you just forgive me? I'm not asking for another chance I'm simply asking for your forgiveness."

"I don't know if I can forgive you because I don't trust you anymore!"

Oh my god, Shiv! It was one mistake! For fucks sake I love you!" He shouted

I was taken aback slightly by the shock confession. My head was spinning and I could not think straight. Then, all of a sudden, Wesker lurched forward, put his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips on mine.

They were somewhat wet from the rain but oh well. The only time he stopped was for air. My eyelashes brushing against his cheeks every so often. When it was eventually over, we were gasping for air. When he had his breath back, he then turned to me and said:

"Okay I lied to you again when I said I wasn't asking for another chance. I guess I was. But if I am totally honest with you, I have never been surer on anything in my whole life"

I paused and looked at him for a second then looked away.

"I still don't know if I can trust you though. It's all very well being sure on something but if there is no trust Wesk…"

"No I know Shiv but…"

"Wesk… just drop it will you!"

He went rather quiet and looked at the floor.

It was as if he was begging me. I studied his outline & up to his facial features. His red cat like eyes seemed dull or maybe it was just due to the poor lighting in the area we were in… I sighed deeply then shook my head.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Wesker. If you want my honest opinion I could do without the added stress actually."

He looked at me. It was his turn to sigh now. He then looked away and said

"Well maybe if I let you think about it then?"

He seemed so determined on this one…

"Oh I don't know Wesker I'll see how I feel for the next few days then I'll make a decision. I still have to face Volgin remember? I have a very stressful few days ahead of me Wesker please, just give it time and the chances are it'll come up good anyway"

He looked a little sad. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his sunglasses and replaced them on his face. I think he looked better with them on. He then turned around and begun walking away, muttering something about going back to the house. I followed him back and as soon as we got in, he went straight upstairs. Meanwhile I went into the lounge and flopped down next to my brother.

"You're dripping wet," he noted. Then Kane, the younger of us three siblings, started slowly clapping his hands in a sarcastic way.

"Well noted bro. I thought she'd had a shower or something but not just got home from a storm or anything like that"

My elder brother rolled his eyes at his younger brother

"When you plan to grow up, Kane, please let me know" Taker said to him, and then turned his attention back to me.

"I take it Wesker found you then?"

"Yeah… he tried it on with me. I do not think I can trust him again Taker. Not after this…"

"I don't blame you baby girl" He sighed, looking at me. God I loved my brother. He nearly always agreed with me.

"Well I haven't even began to tackle Volgin yet and that's gonna be hard enough" I sighed

"Yes your father is going to be a bit of a problem but…"

"Ah ah ah. Volgin is NOT my father. He turned his back on me, took Wesker away from me and deceived me for four weeks so no; I don't think he is my father"

"Shiv come on seriously. He loves you though"

"Obviously not if he decides to take my lover off me!" I was getting rather annoyed.

"Look Shiv… I know they both betrayed you, but can't you at least TRY to forgive them. If not your dad, oh sorry Volgin, what about Wesker? He certainly loves you if he tried to get back with you before AND came out in the middle of a storm to find you to see if you were alright"

He did make a very valid point. I sighed hard and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll go talk to him…" I said reluctantly.

"Atta girl" Taker said

I walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him shout moodily. I opened his door, walked inside then closed it again. I looked around the room and I found him sitting on the bed.

"Wesker I need to talk to you"

He jerked his head to look at me then he began to speak"

"Why? You made it quite clear that you don't care about me" I dropped down next to him on the bed. He inched away from me slightly.

"Wesker seriously now, we need to sort this out" he stayed silent but then nodded slowly.

"Your right" he looked back at me, my eyes surveying him again but just his face this time. I noticed his hair was still wet from the rain. It made him look somewhat softer.

"But I have been thinking about this Shiv and I don't think I can put you through this again." I looked at him in disbelief

"What… erm I mean oh right… fair enough like…"

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart, but if I could go three years without him then I'm sure I could do it again. Although the twinge was like a "oh no I don't wanna loose you" twinge. Even though it was I who suggested we should call it quits in the first place… stupid me huh?

"I don't want you hurting again. You know I will Shiv," he said glancing down

I stood up again and stood in front of him

"This isn't gonna work if you're gonna look away and think like that Wesker" I told him. He managed to look up a little bit then back down again

"I cannot believe you are giving up like that Albert Wesker!"

"I never said I was giving up Shiv!" he shouted standing up himself and looking at me. Well at least he was looking at me now…

"Shiv I need you to do something for me. Something… important"

I looked at him very confused. I didn't know why I said it but I did…

"Yeah sure what is it?"

He takes my hand. I was very near to snatching it back off him but I didn't. He opens my fingers and places something in my hand. He let go and I looked at what he had placed in my hand. It was…

"A syringe, Wesker?" I was totally lost at this point.

"Inside that syringe contains a substance that will kill me. It is a very concentrated virus that will work instantaneously"

"So why are giving it to me?" He looked at me very solemnly. Then it all fell into place.

"Wesker what are you asking me to do…?"

He sighed

"Kill me…"

*************************End Of Chapter Three***********************


	4. Wesker's Lullaby

Wesker's Lullaby – Part Four of Wesker's Sweetheart

I stared blankly at the syringe in my hand. Whatever was in this syringe Wesker wanted me to inject it into his veins. I turned to him and said,

"Your testing me to see if I'll really do it or not aren't you?"

He looked as serious as id ever seen him. He moved closer to me and curled my fingers around the syringe so I was clasping it and then he took my wrist and held the syringe inches away from his neck.

"Do you still care about me?" he asked me, his voice calm and collected which was so like him. I paused and then answered him.

"Of course I do, Wesker" I say, slowly trying to move the syringe away from his neck but he kept his grip firm.

"If you still love me then you would kill me Shiv."

This was all rather sudden I thought to myself. It was kind of weird.

"I'm not testing you Shiv this is for real Shiv. If you cared then you would."

"Wait, wait, wait why do you want me to kill you again?"

"I want you to kill me because it will prove to me your loyalty." Lamest thing I had ever heard in my life.

"No… I… I don't want to kill you because I do care! I don't want you dead if I still care about you do i?" I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and set the virus down on the table beside us.

"I can't do it Wesker" 

"Do it Shiv"

"Seriously Wesker!"

"Shiv just do it – uugghh!" I had picked up the syringe and injected it into his neck. Shocked with what I had just done to the man I loved, I screamed and quickly pulled out the syringe but it was already too late. The virus was already coursing through his veins. He pushed me aside, clutching his neck.

The virus had only been inside him not even a minute and he was already reeling from its effects.

"Thank you Shiv" he said, reeling forwards. I went to his aid.

"Oh Wesker I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I love you so much!" I cried. He was sweaty and kind of clammy but it didn't stop me from holding him. He reached over and kissed me then put his clammy head against mine. He was shaking too. He began to fall to his knees so I got down on mine too and rested his head on my knees and held his gloved hand as the effects of the virus began to settle in and take over his body more quickly. My vision went blurry as I was crying. His body began to shake more vigorously now. With his free hand, he rubbed my wet cheek.

"Don't blame yourself" he said. He struggled to say the next bit as he way dying.

"I… it… wasn't y… your fault. I… luh… love you Shiv"

"I love you too Wesker" I looked down at him, his face was completely white.

"Goodbye my love…" I whispered. His breathing became shallower and then his hand dropped from my face and he stopped breathing all together.

He was gone.

I cradled his still body sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. I looked up at his face. His glasses had come off slightly so I re adjusted them and then I gently kissed his lips. I carefully slid his dirty blonde haired head off my knee and I let go of his hand. Then I stood up and ran into a corner and threw up. After I'd finished being sick, I wiped my mouth and took one last longing look at the man I used to call baby before exiting the room.

I was sick again and then I confessed all to my brother. The next two days were a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. Volgin had covered up the whole charade to the CIA by saying that it was in self defence or something like that. Nobody blamed me though which I guess was good. Volgin and I had made up sort of. He kept checking on me and usually sat with me as I was falling asleep.

I had entered breakdown mode once again and this was by far the second worst one I ever had. The first one was after I had lost my best friend. Well Wesker was my best friend if I thought about it. I had also thought about self harming but then I thought against it but I came to the conclusion that no good would come out of it and that it just wasn't worth it in the long run.

About five weeks later my Daddy asked me to go out for a walk with him. So I reluctantly accepted the invitation and went out with my Daddy.

"It's good to see you out and about, Sweetheart"

I smiled meekly up at him. And he linked his arm into mine.

"Sweetheart come on now. Wesker wouldn't want you to be all upset now would he?" He said rubbing my arm.

"What were his last words? If you want to tell me. You don't have to sweetie."

I painfully thought back to that night…

-Flashback-

"I… it… wasn't y… your fault. I… luh… love you Shiv"

"I love you too Wesker" I remember then cradling his body as he had his last breath and then he stopped breathing…

-End of Flashback-

A tear rolled silently down my cheek. I drew in a breath and told him what the words were.

"They were that he loved me" Then I began to sob into my Daddy's shoulder. He unlinked our arms and put his arm around my shoulders instead and held me closely to him.

"Oh Sweetheart…" he sighed.

"I feel so depressed, so lonely… oh Daddy… what am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"Try to get over it darling. I know it's hard but you're strong and I know you can do it. Just try to get out of the grieving stage. I had to with Ivan"

"I know you did Daddy… I'll try my best" I sniffed.

"Right… good. Now, who's my little girl?"

"Me…" I smiled. I knew that stuff was for like two year olds but it cheered me up none the less.

"Keep what I said in mind yeah?" he told me and took me back home.

Another four weeks later.

"Alright where is it!" I shouted, angrily.

"Where's what Sweetheart?"

"Wesker's phone! What have you done to it!"

"No one has touched it Shiv… we didn't even know that you still had it" my brother, taker, said.

"Well yeah I do well I did until it went missing!" I was getting very upset and agitated.

"Well it couldn't have gone too far Sweetheart" I took put my phone and looked at my background and kissed the screen as the background was a picture of Wesker and me at my friends 21st. We looked so happy… oh god my eyes were welling up… I put my phone away quickly.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm sure it'll turn up. I'll just check in our room again. He'll go nuts if i've lost it" I turned around and went back up the stairs. Volgin then turned to my brother and said,

"She's in denial" he shook his head.

"Yeah I know she is Volgin. It's a shame really. I can't help thinking whether she was like this over mum and dad"

"She most likely was. Hmmm… Taker I need to tell you something"

Upstairs

I was clutching Wesker's jacket and rocking forwards and backwards.

"Right I'll give Wesker his phone but if I cant find it I'll just say to him that it broke and that I sent it off to be fixed. Yeah I'll say that when he come home later or whenever."

There were Wesker's clothes all over the bed. I usually slept with them either on or around me.

My god I was so in denial.

I cried hard into his jacket. After about half and hour of crying, I emerged from my room in a right state. I kept thinking that I was seeing him everywhere. It was rather depressing.

After another two weeks had gone by, Taker and my Daddy were acting rather strangely around me and with only three days left until valentine day things weren't looking very good. I decided to target them about their strange behaviour but go nowhere. They didn't let onto what they were hiding. It was starting to worry me an awful lot so I tried asking my brother once more. This time I got somewhere…

"Taker?"

"Yes…?"

"I know your hiding something from me. Please just tell me, I wont be angry I promise"

He took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Baby girl… I cannot tell you as I swore to your father I wouldn't"

"Don't tell me you're dating my father now too!"

"Don't be so ridiculous Shiv! Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell your father that I told you or that you wont get your hopes up"

"I promise you"

"Me and Volgin, well you're father think that Wesker may have survived. We weren't going to tell you but neither the CIA nor we are holding his body"

My mouth dropped in to an 'O' shape.

"Are you being serious as in this isn't a load of bull?"

"No were being deadly serious and the worst part of it is, is that if he had survived then where would he have gone to? Any ideas?"

I thought long and hard about it trying to rack my brains for an answer.

"No I can't" I say sadly and also slightly annoyed too.

"Well if you think of something like a place where he could have gone to come and tell me Shiv but not in front of your father and you must not go looking for him under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Okay I wont" I began to smile broadly

"What have you thought of a place?"

"No. just the idea of him being alive makes me smile. The air I breathed was for him and now knowing this… you have given me something good to think about"

"Remember don't get your hopes up Baby girl"

"No I know. I won't" I hugged him tightly

"Thank you for telling me Taker" I said and went out of the room still smiling broadly.

Okay so I was building my hopes up a little bit oh heck okay A LOT but I loved the man! So it wasn't like I wasn't allowed to let them build. But I suppose I didn't want to be let down either. So I didn't let my hopes build up too much even though it was hard. I actually sat with the family and had dinner. I hadn't done that since… well you know… he asked me to kill him. I think I was getting out of the depressive moods a little bit now and returning to the old me… but then things started to change and I noticed my hope for him being alive dwindled quite rapidly…

One day left until Valentine's Day and all my hopes of him being alive and well had faded miserably. I was once again depressed. I just couldn't cheer myself up. I remember sitting in the lounge when I felt a hand on the back of my head rubbing it.

"Hey Shiv"

"Oh… hey Matty" He came and sat beside me.

"Expecting someone else?" He saw my face "Oh wait. Yeah stupid question. Sorry Shiv"

"It's fine" I said solemnly.

"Don't worry Shiv. I'm defiantly sure you will find someone else if he doesn't come back. I mean everybody likes you! You even had your own family after you at one point"

"Yeah but I only want the one man and that's Wesker"

At least this time I didn't cry at the mention of his name.

"Well maybe in due time you'll find somebody better than Wesker" I glared at him

"Yeah okay then Matty. Tell me when you find somebody better than him! You tell me how you think that there is someone out there who could EVER replace Albert Wesker!" I snapped at him.

He was rather shocked at this sudden outburst of emotion but he turned around and said to me,

"I understand sweetie…" he rubbed my arm. "It's hard for you I know, but everyone is here for you. I promise." He was so right.

"I know Matty. I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"It's alright Shiv, I get it" We satin silence for a bit which seemed to last forever when I decided to go back up to my room and make a start on thinking about moving on from Wesker. But all I ended up with was no answer and a bad headache.

I went down to get some paracetamol and then sat at the breakfast bar and put my head on the table and groaned. I had had enough! I decided to at least _try _to move on from him. But that was if my head and my heart would let me.

**************************End of Chapter Four*******************************


	5. At Last

At Last – Part Five of Wesker's Sweetheart

Valentines Day – 9:30am – Groznji Grad Fortress

I got six cards and two texts. The cards were off Daddy, one off Ocelot, one off Taker, Kane & Matty; one off Leon one off Chris and the last one were off an anonymous person. The texts were off my best friend Maria and the other one was off Randy Orton fro some reason.

They cheered me up a little bit at least. My 1st Valentines Day as a single woman was going somewhat all right actually, well better than I expected anyway. Everyone kept asking me if I was all right and the answer was always the same

"Yeah I'm fine don't fuss over me"

My daddy approached me later on the afternoon and said to me;

"No matter what you say I'm taking you out later. You know as we planned to do last year."

"Daddy what did I say? No fussing!"

"Sweetheart I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Oh all right fine" I sighed.

"Great! Dress rather… casual. I will just be wearing what I usually wear so you know nothing fancy like"

"Sure thing Daddy what time are we leaving?"

"About sevenish. Is that all right?"

"Yeah that's fine Daddy" It was then that he then noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Don't get me wrong, today has been great so far I mean all the cards and stuff and tonight sounds totally awesome but it's just…"

"Wesker… its all right sweetheart you don't have to explain yourself to me. I do understand you know, this may sound harsh but you will get over it someday. I promise."

"I don't know Daddy and I don't know why he's so hard to forget"

"Well it maybe because..."

"Don't remind me actually Daddy. I am never going to get over it. I just know it"

"You will do. I know this because you're strong"

"Hmmm I'm not so sure about that anymore Daddy…"

7 o clock that night – Groznji Grad – Outside Gates – Shiv & Volgin

"Hey John – Paul!" I said to my old driver who would be the chauffer for us tonight.

"Long time no see Mrs Ort- sorry Miss Calloway. How are you?"

"Well enough I guess. Wesker's dead." I informed him

"Oh… I am so sorry Miss Calloway. Mr Orton was talking about you just the other day," He said to me as he opened the limousine door for my Daddy and I got get inside.

"Was he?"

"Yes"

He closed the door, got back into the drivers part of the car, and opened the little black window so he could talk to me.

"Like I was saying Miss Calloway. He was just talking about how much he missed you and stuff like that"

"Oh… is he alright like?"

"Yes he is fine thank you. You know he won't go out with anyone else"

"Erm… that was a little too much information" I said feeling a little bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading.

"Sorry Miss Calloway" he turned away and started driving us to our destination.

At The Restaurant – 10 Minutes Later – Shiv & Volgin

We sat down at our pre- booked table and started talking about random stuff and then about 5 minutes later we ordered.

"I'll have the erm… the sea food fried rice please. Your turn Sweetheart" he said not taking his eyes of the menu.

"Oh… erm… I'll have them erm…" I stopped and stood up as someone I knew very well decided to walk over to our table.

"What is it sweetheart?" Daddy said turning around to face the person who had had such an effect on me.

"Shiv how nice to see you here"

"What are you doing here?" I said. It was none other than Randy Orton.

"I saw your limo outside so I knew you were here."

"Oh…"

"I heard about Wesker. I'm so sorry" I smiled weakly at my former lover.

"Are you going to join us Randy?"

"Only if you want me to Volgin"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise would I?"

He chuckled slightly and sat down at the table. It felt so awkward! I had to go to the toilets every so often to avoid the heavy awkwardness that had surrounded our table. It was awful! When I went to the toilets for what felt like the seventeenth time I stayed for a little while longer than expected.

"God Wesk… I wish you were here…" I found myself say out-loud.

I sighed and walked out of the empty toilets. Randy was outside them, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and leg resting against the wall too. He looked up at me with those baby blue eyes of his and I felt my heart melt a little. I felt like darting forwards and kissing him repeatedly. Be he did look hot though… wearing his black shirt and his tight-ish denim jeans and a big grin plastered all over his face.

I could not help but want him back in my life again. After all, we were married for almost two years… I went and stood next to him against the wall. He turned his head to look at me, not moving his body at all.

"Talk about long time no see…" he said casually looking me up and down with his eyes. I breathed in.

"Yeah tell me about it…"

"So… how have you been?"

"Fine actually"

"Lies. You loved Wesker. You wouldn't just be fine if the person you loved had just died…"

"No your right. Ive been terrible actually. I have been very stressed out and stuff hence all the toilet trips. I have had another breakdown too"

"Oh no… but you're alright not aren't you?"

"I'm hanging in there…"

"Good to hear…" he then breathed out hard. "Well we should be getting back Shiv" He says getting off the wall and begins heading back towards the main restaurant area. I followed him in, shortly then taking back my place at the table. Once seated my father grinned at me.

"What?" I said, laughing slightly.

"I'll tell you later…" he said, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Meanwhile Randy had gone to the bar and he was taking a long time so I went to see if he was all right and what I saw was not a pretty sight, he was attempting to chat up some girl and he was failing BAD style… I was embarrassed for him if I am very honest. Therefore, I went over to him my intentions were on apologizing to the poor girl for a slightly tipsy Randy's stupid behaviour. I had also gone over to see if he was all right.

"Randy, can I have a word with you please?"

"Shiv!" he said in a voice full of vodka. "How is my beautiful baby?"

"She is you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah, in fact were engaged aren't we Shivvy?"

Oh my dear lord. No he did NOT just call me that. I gave him an evil look then went and before I knew what I was doing I had very idiotically agreed.

"And you have been flirting with me?" the girl continued.

"Yeah I'm sliiiiiiightly tipsy"

"Rand your drunk and you know it" I said to him

"Maybe…" was his drunken reply.

He then did something I never thought he would do, drunk or not. For the first time in ages he pushed my face into his, locking our lips together. He pulled me onto his knee too. O…kay this felt rather weird but I played along anyway.

"Hmphf… tosser. " the girl said, and stalked off in a mood.

The kiss ended after a minute or two and when it did I turned to him and said,

"And you did that because…"

"I thought it would be funny to see her face drop"

"Still the same old Randy Orton then I see?" I got off his knee at this point.

"Well I am not going to help you next time Randy seriously…"

"fair dos" he said reaching for more vodka

"Erm don't you think you have had enough?" I said putting my hand gently on his wrist, which intentionally lowered the glass from his mouth.

"No… I like it… it makes me feel good"

"Randy?" I said sternly.

"Aw okay then" he said, shakily standing up and followed me back to the table where my Daddy sat, staggering slightly.

"Daddy we will have to do this another time say in the week or something cause I want to get him home and am not busy during the week anyway"

"Okay sweetheart but erm… I think you may want to reconsider what you just said when you see the surprise I have for you"

"What are you talking about Daddy?"

"Weeeee! I see floaty things!"

"Randy! Calm down you're making a scene! What were you saying Daddy?"

"Oh I was just saying that you might want to do this meal later on than this week because I have a surprise for you"

"Why what is it?" he took me by the shoulders and span me gently around

"That's why"

"Hello baby"

It was Wesker…

***************************End of Chapter 5**********************************


End file.
